Makin' Magic
by Lieh
Summary: A manhã após o funeral de Dumbledore não poderia ter sido mais inesperada. Tudo estava desmoronando na vida deles e de uma forma inusitada, eles percebem que possuem muito em comum. Harry&Gina / Percy


**Makin' Magic**

Harry Potter x Percy Jackson (Crossover)

Harry&Gina / Percy&Annabeth

Presente de Amigo Secreto para a Naty L. Potter

* * *

O garoto girava o copo de chocolate quente entre os dedos, imerso em pensamentos. O jardim de Hogwarts estava silencioso, quebrado apenas pelo som da natureza mágica do local seguindo o curso da vida. O lago estava com suas águas tranquilas onde o garoto fitava constantemente. Estava naquele exercício não sabia por quanto tempo. Ele sentia o seu coração pesando como chumbo em seu peito e não haveria lágrimas o suficiente para aplacar a dor que se apoderava dele.

_Ele se fora._ Na sua frente e nem ao menos o garoto pôde se despedir dele.

E não era só isso que perturbava a paz de espírito do rapaz que contemplava o lago: ele teria que dizer adeus à outra pessoa, simples assim.

O copo quase vazio de chocolate caiu num baque surdo na grama ao ser cutucado nos ombros por uma voz quase histérica:

- Percy?!

Harry se levantou surpreso, encarando a bela garota que o olhava atônita. Porém, o olhar de espanto tornou-se decepção.

- D-desculpe... Eu confundi você com outra pessoa.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas – Harry respondeu, sem graça.

Havia algo de estranho naquela situação, porque a garota – com cabelos loiros e grandes olhos cinzentos – não estava usando o uniforme de Hogwarts. Harry não era daqueles que reparavam nas coisas, mas ele tinha certeza de nunca tê-la visto antes.

- Eu posso ajudá-la de alguma forma? Você parece perdida...

- Sim, por favor! – ela exclamou como se já estivesse esperando que alguém se oferecesse em ajudá-la – O que é este lugar? Eu tenho certeza que eu nunca ouvi falar de um castelo cheio de estudantes em plena Nova York!

Harry franziu o cenho em confusão.

- Nova York? Mas não estamos em Nova York, senhorita. Aqui é Hogwarts.

Ela piscou em total desentendimento.

- Certo. O que é Hogwarts além de um castelo mal assombrando? – A garota indagou levantando uma sobrancelha em descrença – Se eu não estou em Nova York como deveria, onde exatamente eu estou? Aliás, qual é o seu nome mesmo?

Ela falava tão rápido, num sotaque tão americanizado, que estava difícil para Harry acompanhar cada palavra que ela desferia. Estava claro como água que aquela garota estava muito longe de casa e completamente perdida.

- Sou o Harry Potter... Hum, Hogwarts é uma escola de magia. Estamos no Reino Unido, Escócia talvez...

O garoto parou de falar incerto se deveria continuar, porque o olhar da menina era de puro espanto. Ela olhava de um lado para o outro como se só naquele momento tivesse percebido o quão longe de casa ela estava.

- Mesmo você não perguntando, me chamo Annabeth Chase, prazer. – ela começou fitando Harry como se ele fosse alguma espécie rara e esquisita, ao qual deveria manter distância. Harry conhecia muito bem aquele olhar – conviveu por anos com seus tios e primo para saber – mas o olhar de Annabeth Chase não demonstrava apenas isso, mas também o analisava criticamente como se ele fosse um inimigo. O fato de ela ser obrigada a se apresentar, já que ele não teve a delicadeza de perguntar-lhe o nome, fez Harry corar.

- Então, você é uma bruxa? – Harry perguntou educadamente, mas sabia que tinha feito a coisa errada pelo olhar maligno que Annabeth lhe dirigiu.

- Você me chamou de quê?! Bruxa?! É a sua mãe! – ela parecia muito ofendida, o que só deixou Harry mais confuso ainda.

- Mas... Minha mãe era uma bruxa, quero dizer foi uma bruxa antes...

Ele parou não querendo entrar no tema da morte dos pais. Sempre seria doloroso falar deles para qualquer pessoa.

Annabeth percebeu o desconforto do novo conhecido e esqueceu sua raiva ao ver o quão infeliz Harry parecia quando citou a mãe. Ela percebeu na hora que não deveria ter sido grosseira com o garoto.

- Desculpe-me, Harry Potter, eu não queria magoá-lo.

Eles ficaram num silêncio desconfortável enquanto Annabeth tentava organizar os seus pensamentos para fazer as perguntas corretas.

- Você não é daqui, não é mesmo? – Harry perguntou.

- Pelo jeito, não – Annabeth riu – Eu não compreendo como vim parar aqui. Eu estava no sótão da Casa Grande tentando conversar com o Oráculo sobre o Percy – na última frase ela estava quase sussurrando, sua voz falhando miseravelmente. Harry se lembrou de que quando ela apareceu, ela o chamou de Percy. Ela continuou:

- Eu devo ter dormido ou me distraído com alguma coisa, porque de repente eu estava aqui, nesse lugar estranho... Como num passe de mágica. – Annabeth encarou Harry com um olhar com total compreensão, como se somente naquele momento ela estivesse entendido o que aconteceu.

- Você disse que aqui é uma escola de magia, certo? – ela prosseguiu em excitação.

- Sim, eu disse.

- E você perguntou se eu era uma bruxa... – Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro murmurando e resmungando deixando Harry completamente tonto. Ele não soube dizer por quanto tempo, até Annabeth exclamar:

- Você tem que me ajudar a voltar para o acampamento, Harry! Isso é muito grave, eu não devia estar aqui. É perigoso.

Harry coçou a cabeça em sinal de nervosismo. Ele queria ajudá-la, mas não sabia como ia fazê-lo. Ele sabia que se Dumbledore estivesse ali encontraria uma solução para o problema de Annabeth... Mas o velho diretor se fora com toda a sua sabedoria, deixando o garoto completamente perdido – em todos os sentidos.

Até aquele momento, Harry não perguntou absolutamente nada para Annabeth que de alguma forma seria útil saber. Ele se sentiu bem idiota.

Ele pigarreou chamando a atenção da garota que parecia muito distraída olhando para o castelo de Hogwarts atrás deles. Pela expressão dela, era notável o seu fascínio.

- Então Annabeth, você disse que estava em Nova York...

- Sim, sim. Long Island é onde fica o Acampamento Meio – Sangue – respondeu ela distraidamente – Oh, que beleza a estrutura daquelas torres! Que arquitetura maravilhosa! Quem foi que construiu esse castelo?

- Err... Bem, foi construído com magia – Harry respondeu sem jeito.

- Sim, mas quem foi o arquiteto? Quem planejou os primeiros esboços do castelo?

O tom de Annabeth era exigente pela informação – informação que Harry tinha vergonha de não saber. Ele perguntaria a Dumbledore...

_Pare com isso!_ – repreendeu-se.

Ele precisava manter o foco da conversa que havia se desviado pelo interesse incomum de Annabeth sobre arquitetura.

- O que é esse Acampamento Meio- Sangue, Annabeth?

Ela ainda continuava fascinada pelo castelo de Hogwarts, falando automaticamente:

- É um acampamento para jovens semideuses. Lá nós treinamos e aprendemos a sobreviver no mundo dos mortais que estão cheio de monstros. Você sabe, é claro, que um semideus é metade humano e metade um deus. Eu por exemplo, sou filha de Atena. Percy Jackson – sua voz falhou quando citou novamente o nome – É filho de Poseidon.

A cabeça de Harry girava. Ele já ouvira aqueles nomes antes quando havia estudado Mitologia Grega nas escolas trouxas e até mesmo em Hogwarts, mas apenas como mitos. Ver Annabeth falando como se fossem algo concreto era assustador.

Ela se voltou novamente para o novo conhecido, corando.

- Desculpe, eu fico bem animada quando começo a falar de arquitetura. Percy diz que eu fico tão feliz que chego a ser engraçada – ela riu, fazendo Harry rir de volta. Por mais que ele se assustasse um pouco com ela, Annabeth era uma garota legal. Harry imaginava como Ginny reagiria ao conhecê-la.

_Ginny!_ Estava tão preocupado em ajudar a nova amiga que se esqueceu da namorada e da conversa difícil que teria com ela. Ele precisava agir rapidamente antes que outras pessoas no castelo topassem com Annabeth por aí com perguntas embaraçosas.

Determinado, Harry recomeçou:

- Ok, Annabeth. Vamos fazer o seguinte: vamos entrar no castelo e procurar um lugar seguro para você, longe da vista de todo mundo. Daí você me conta o resto da sua história. Tudo bem?

Ela acenou alegremente caminhando à frente deixando Harry para trás. Ele precisou correr para acompanhá-la e de tempos em tempos, os dois se escondiam atrás das árvores ou de arbustos quando algum estudante ou professor estava à vista. Era um fato que Hogwarts já teve dias melhores. A batalha da noite anterior, juntamente com o assassinato de Dumbledore, deixou nuvens negras e um clima pesado.

Eles chegaram ao hall de entrada escondendo-se rapidamente atrás de uma armadura enquanto um grupo de garotas passava. Assim que o caminho ficou livre, eles correram para as escadas do castelo. Harry tinha a intenção de escondê-la na Sala Precisa, mas Annabeth não estava cooperando porque ela sempre parava para admirar alguma coisa do castelo de Hogwarts: seja uma janela que dava uma visão do lago, seja alguma estrutura arquitetônica que ela explicava para Harry - ao qual ele não entendia absolutamente nada do que Annabeth dizia.

Tudo teria sido como Harry planejava se no meio do caminho as coisas não tivessem desandado. O bruxinho deveria estar acostumado com a sua má sorte.

Aconteceu o seguinte: eles estavam chegando ao corredor que dava para a entrada da Sala Precisa quando uma voz chamou:

- Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ginny Weasley estava parada no fim do corredor com uma expressão confusa. Da confusão a expressão da garota passou para a cautela com o rosto um pouco vermelho. A situação não teria sido tão ruim se Harry não tivesse sido obrigado a arrastar Annabeth pela mão como uma criança.

Sim, ridículo Ginny sentir ciúmes de Harry só pelo fato dele estar de mãos dadas com uma estranha - uma estranha bonita, ela pensou em desagrado - depois de tudo o que eles viveram para finalmente chegarem a um entendimento e passarem a namorar. No entanto, eles não deixam de serem jovens e o que seria dos romances se não houvesse os desentendimentos? Seria tão sem graça!

Harry gaguejou com o rosto corando furiosamente. Estava pronto para dizer uma grande besteira se não fosse pela intervenção de Annabeth, soltando a mão do garoto.

- Ah, olá! Eu estava justamente dizendo ao Harry o quanto eu preciso da sua ajuda para voltar para casa. Digamos assim que eu não sou daqui e preciso voltar rapidamente. Aliás, sou Annabeth Chase.

Ela pronunciou com tanta segurança estendendo a mão para Ginny que a garota não recuou, mas aceitou o comprimento. Ela franziu a testa para Harry com milhares de perguntas saltando na sua cabeça. Pela expressão do namorado, era uma longa história.

Annabeth, Ginny. Ginny, Annabeth - Harry fez as apresentações- Eu estava levando Annabeth para a Sala Precisa, Ginny. Lá ela ficará segura.

Harry agradeceu mentalmente por Annabeth livrá-lo de uma situação embaraçosa.

Ginny acenou em concordância levando os dois para a entrada da Sala. Agora viria a parte mais complicada: _Do que Annabeth precisava?_

- O que exatamente estamos procurando? – perguntou Annabeth olhando de forma crítica para a parede a sua frente.

- Você está diante da Sala Precisa, Annabeth. É uma sala mágica do castelo que como o próprio nome diz, se transforma naquilo que você precisa.

Harry não teria explicado melhor como Ginny havia feito. Ele sentiu muito grato por ela estar cooperando com ele, não gritando ou fazendo escândalo como qualquer outra garota faria – como Cho Chang por exemplo. Essa era uma das qualidades de Ginny que Harry mais adorava - essa coisa dela ser muito compreensiva com ele e seus problemas.

- Então... Como eu faço para entrar? – Annabeth continuava encarando a parede com a testa franzida.

- É bem simples: ande três vezes diante da parede e pense naquilo que você mais precisa. Pode ser qualquer coisa, porque quando você entra lá estará.

A filha de Atena acenou em compreensão. Mordendo os lábios, ela passou a caminhar em frente à parede de olhos fechados. Ela parou depois de três voltas em expectativa. Para a surpresa de todos, a parede não se transformou na porta de entrada.

- Eu não entendo. Era para a Sala abrir – Harry exclamou, virando-se para Annabeth – Você tem certeza que deu três voltas? Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

- É claro que eu tenho certeza. – Annabeth respondeu num murmúrio - Eu fiz exatamente o que Ginny havia dito. Pelo o que eu vejo o meu desejo é impossível.

Ela parou trincando os dentes, virando-se de costas para os dois companheiros. Harry encarava a entrada da Sala Precisa ainda descrente pela sua não aparição. Passaram-se alguns minutos até Ginny se aproximar suavemente de Annabeth.

- Está tudo bem?

- Estou bem.

A voz da filha de Atena estava rouca e Ginny viu uma lágrima descer na bochecha da garota.

- O que você pediu? – Ginny perguntou gentilmente.

Annabeth se virou encarando a garota com os olhos vermelhos.

- Pedi Percy de volta. Nós dois encontraríamos uma forma de voltar para casa.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Ginny não sabia nada sobre a garota a sua frente, não mais o que Harry havia explicado rapidamente enquanto os dois estavam sozinhos no momento anterior.

- Quem é Percy? É seu namorado?

- É, Percy Jackson. Ele é meu namorado que desapareceu sem deixar pistas a alguns meses depois da Guerra dos Titãs. Desde então eu venho o procurando.

- E você foi pedir um conselho para um Oráculo e veio parar aqui – Ginny completou – Harry me contou essa parte e de você ser filha de uma deusa grega.

- Eu achei que... Bem, eu fui boba – Annabeth continuou – Não há magia que traga Percy de volta.

- Talvez não, Annabeth. Mas se esse seu Oráculo trouxe você para cá, isso significa que você vai encontrar ajuda aqui.

- Foi isso que eu pedi ao Oráculo – Annabeth exclamou excitada – Pedi que me enviasse ajuda para encontrar Percy.

- E cá estamos nós. O seu Oráculo lhe deu o caminho, é só você percorrê-lo. – Ginny sorriu.

Annabeth sorriu de volta pelas palavras de sabedoria da garota, apesar de sentir um estremecimento ao lembrar-se do longo caminho que teria pela frente relacionado a outras coisas desagradáveis. O presente da sua mãe, quase esquecido, ardeu em seu bolso.

Harry aproximou-se das duas meninas.

- Eu acho que você deveria tentar novamente, Annabeth. O que foi que você desejou?

- Percy – ela sorriu, sem graça – Mas acho que devo precisar de algo mais simples no momento.

Ela caminhou até a parede e passou a dar as três voltas, enquanto Harry e Ginny aguardavam em expectativa.

Para a alegria dos três, a porta de entrada da Sala Precisa apareceu, abrindo- se em seguida. Eles entraram num aposento exótico, cheio de prateleiras com pergaminhos e livros escritos em uma língua diferente e antiga. Em um canto da sala estava uma mochila. No entanto, o que mais chamou a atenção deles foi um compartimento de pedra bem no meio do aposento, onde saía uma luz prateada.

Harry aproximou-se do compartimento já prevendo o que era, pois já tinha visto aquilo antes na sala de Dumbledore.

- Isso é uma Penseira – disse ele – Mas... O que faz isso aqui?

Ginny aproximou-se para espiar, enquanto Annabeth vasculhava os pergaminhos e o conteúdo da mochila.

- Não consigo ver nada, somente borrões prateados.

- Eu não sabia que a Sala Precisa poderia criar uma Penseira. Eu pensei que a única Penseira que havia em Hogwarts era a de Dumbledore.

- Pode ser que... – Ginny começou, mas parou.

- O que Ginny?

- Pode ser que essa _é_ a Penseira de Dumbledore... – ela terminou, com um tom de voz que deixava claro que a ideia parecia absurda.

- Todos os pergaminhos e livros estão escritos em grego – Annabeth começou, aproximando-se dos dois com a mochila nas costas – Na mochila há mantimentos para se manter em uma viagem. Eu peguei alguns livros e pergaminhos... Espero que não se importem se eu levar... – ela torceu as mãos – Havia textos sobre a arquitetura de Hogwarts também, escrito em runas.

Harry riu, seguido por Annabeth deixando Ginny confusa.

- Eu realmente lamento em não saber lhe informar quem projetou Hogwarts – disse Harry – Me sinto até envergonhado por isso. Quando você descobrir, me avise.

Os dois riram mais uma vez. Ginny mesmo sem compreender totalmente a situação, riu também.

- O que é aquilo? – Annabeth apontou para a Penseira depois de se recompor, aproximando-se da luz prateada.

- É uma Penseira, Annabeth. Serve para guardar pensamentos e você também pode visualizá-los. Ginny e eu achamos que essa é a Penseira de Dumbledore, nosso falecido diretor...

Annabeth já estava com a cabeça quase próxima aos emaranhados fios de prata. O que ela visualizou confirmou todos os seus temores e piores medos. Porém, por mais que não quisesse continuar vendo, ela se sentiu presa àquelas imagens.

Alguns minutos se passaram e finalmente ela se afastou bruscamente da Penseira, completamente pálida e com as mãos trêmulas.

Harry e Ginny ajudaram-na a se sentar em um sofá. E foi com satisfação que Harry conseguiu voltar da cozinha com um delicioso chocolate quente para Annabeth. Os dois não fizeram nenhuma pergunta sobre o que a semideusa havia visto, por mais que eles se doessem de curiosidade.

Rapidamente Annabeth se recompôs, apesar da palidez.

- Eu devo lembrá-lo, Harry que eu nunca contei tudo sobre o meu mundo – começou Annabeth com uma expressão distante – Seria bom vocês dois saberem que há tantos perigos lá fora e tantas coisas ruins acontecendo que isso também pode representar um perigo para vocês.

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. Mais perigos? Mais perigos do que Voldemort e os seus Comensais da Morte?

- No último verão – continuou ela – Os deuses e seus filhos enfrentaram os Titãs numa guerra com muitas perdas. Até agora nós achávamos que o perigo havia passado e que poderíamos viver em paz. Porém uma profecia surgiu, juntamente com uma ameaça muito maior e mais perigosa: Gaia e os Gigantes, seus filhos. Eles estão despertando para executar aquilo que os Titãs não conseguiram. Foi nesse contratempo que meu namorado Percy desapareceu.

O silêncio se instalou. De repente o ar da Sala Precisa ficou pesado e agourento. Era demais que do outro lado do oceano tantos outros jovens como os estudantes de Hogwarts não tinham o direito de terem uma vida tranquila.

- Quem dera se aqui também fosse um lugar tranquilo – disse Ginny – Lord Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte iam gostar de conhecer os Titãs e Gaia para tomarem um chá.

Os três riram quebrando o clima ruim da conversa.

- Eu vi na Penseira o caminho que eu devo trilhar – retomou Annabeth – Eu já esperava por isso. Mas também eu vi uma coisa que conseguiu eclipsar e aliviar os meus medos: Eu vi Percy e sei onde ele está e como encontrá-lo. O meu caminho para casa está bem naquele quadro.

Ela apontou para um quadro na frente deles que até então eles não tinham percebido. Era grande, quase alcançado o chão. Possuía uma paisagem desenhada com tinta a óleo representando um campo verde com uma casa grande no centro, rodeado com quadra de vôlei, algumas construções da Grécia Antiga e logo atrás, um lago e um campo de morango.

- É o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Minha casa.

- É muito bonito – Harry elogiou com Ginny concordando em seguida.

- Mas... Como você vai voltar para lá? – continuou Harry.

- As imagens naquela Penseira me mostraram como. De acordo com o que vi é só eu me aproximar do quadro que ele me levará de volta para o acampamento.

- O quadro é uma Chave de Portal – Ginny sentenciou.

Os três encararam o quadro, perdidos em pensamentos. Era chegada a hora da partida, no entanto eles não estavam propensos a despedidas.

- Bem... Eu acho melhor eu ir andando – Annabeth virou-se para Harry e Ginny – Eu adorei conhecê-los. Vocês são um casal muito bonito.

Os dois coraram e murmuraram agradecimentos.

- Eu espero que você encontre o Percy – declarou Harry – É bom que assim você não vá mais confundi-lo comigo.

- É sério, Ginny – respondeu Annabeth – Se eu não tivesse comprovado antes que era o Harry e não o Percy, eu tinha batido no seu namorado.

- Mas como você confundiu Harry com o seu Percy? Eu não acho que tenha muitos garotos por aí que andam com um óculo maior que a cara – gracejou a grifinória.

As duas caíram na gargalhada com um Harry encarando a cena de forma indignada. Era só o que faltava: Annabeth instigar Ginny a tirar sarro dele.

O trio se levantou acompanhando Annabeth até o quadro. Harry aproximou-se e abraçou a nova amiga.

- É uma pena que você não possa ficar – disse ele – Espero que possamos vê-la de novo.

- Nunca vou me esquecer de vocês – declarou ela, já abraçando Ginny – Eu adorei conhecê-los.

- E da próxima vez traga o seu namorado Percy – disse Ginny – Boa sorte, Annabeth. E por mais que você e ele vão enfrentar um futuro sombrio, tenho certeza que no fim vocês poderão ficar juntos.

- Eu desejo o mesmo para você e o Harry. A separação é difícil e não vou dizer que eu encarei bem a situação logo de cara. Mas eu não vou desistir dele, Ginny. E espero que vocês dois não desistam um do outro.

Elas se abraçaram mais uma vez e Ginny sentiu que Annabeth estava predizendo um futuro próximo sobre ela e Harry. Um medo, até então desconhecido para a garota, se instaurou em seu coração.

Ginny e Harry ficaram de mãos dadas enquanto viam Annabeth se aproximar de quadro. Ela se virou e acenou para eles pela última vez, atravessando o quadro e desaparecendo.

O casal ainda ficou lá por vários minutos encarando o desenho do quadro. Por fim, eles caminharam de volta para o corredor deserto em silêncio, os dois imersos em pensamentos. Ginny quebrou o silêncio:

- Eu espero vê-la de novo. Agora que ela voltou para casa, você já pode se explicar, Harry Potter.

- Hein? – O garoto encarou a namorada em confusão – Explicar o quê?

- A ceninha que eu vi quando eu encontrei você e ela de mãos dadas, ora. Eu espero que você tenha uma boa história, viu?

Harry encarava Ginny em total descrença e com a boca aberta. Não demorou em a garota rir da expressão dele.

- Você sabe que eu estou brincando, Harry! – ela exclamou enlaçando o pescoço dele – É bom você se acostumar com as minhas brincadeiras.

- Eu vou demorar um tempo para isso – ele sorriu encarando os lábios da menina antes de selá-los com o seu.

Até aquela manhã ele temia encontrar-se com Ginny e dizer adeus para ela. Mas depois do fato extraordinário daquele dia e ver o sofrimento de Annabeth Chase pela ausência do namorado, Harry não tinha coragem de fazer o mesmo com Ginny. Ele sabia que seria necessário partir sem previsão de retorno, porém naquele instante, enquanto sentia os lábios dóceis de Ginny e seus macios cabelos, a determinação se foi dando espaço para o desejo intenso de ficar junto dela o máximo possível.

* * *

Alguns anos se passaram e Harry e Ginny nunca mais tiveram notícias de Annabeth Chase. Harry partiu contradizendo a vontade de seu coração. Por mais que Ginny sabia que isso aconteceria e tentasse sempre se manter forte, não foram poucas as lágrimas que derramou por ele.

A Segunda Guerra Bruxa veio e foi embora, levando muitas vidas como preço de uma vitória. Harry e Ginny finalmente poderiam ter uma vida tranquila juntos e alguns anos depois da guerra se casaram, para a alegria geral de seus amigos e familiares. O fato é que Annabeth Chase era um segredo dos dois e eles nunca mencionaram a semideusa filha de Atena para ninguém, nem mesmo para os seus amigos próximos, Rony e Hermione. Era um segredo só deles ao qual eles gostavam de conversar quando estavam sozinhos.

Um certo dia, um dia qualquer, os dois estavam sozinhos na sala de sua casa conversando alegremente sobre a chegada do primeiro herdeiro do casal, quando a campainha da casa onde moravam tocou, para espanto deles. Nem Harry e nem Ginny esperavam ninguém naquele dia, pois era muito tarde da noite.

Os dois foram a porta e quando abriram eles se espantaram mais ainda, só que de alegria. Não era ninguém menos do que Annabeth Chase – um pouco mais velha – acompanhada de um homem de cabelos bagunçados, pretos e olhos verdes. Harry sempre se perguntou se Percy Jackson era realmente parecido com ele a ponto de Annabeth confundi-lo com o namorado. Eles dois não chegavam a serem sósias um do outro, mas era válido que se pareciam.

- Não estamos sendo inconvenientes, não é? – Annabeth perguntou, rindo – Só encontramos o caminho para onde vocês estavam agora.

A noite estendeu-se alegremente com os quatro conversando e trocando histórias de tudo o que aconteceu naqueles últimos anos. Percy e Harry travavam um diálogo sobre varinhas e espadas e tentavam se decidir qual era a melhor em uma batalha – enquanto Annabeth e Ginny reviravam os olhos pela excitação dos dois. As moças conversavam sobre o bebê de Ginny e o eminente casamento de Annabeth com Percy ao qual esse foi o impulso deles de encontrar os dois bruxos que foram tão gentis com a Annabeth.

Foi um fato curioso que no sótão da Casa Grande do Acampamento Meio-Sangue houvesse um belo quadro de Hogwarts. A única dificuldade que o casal de semideuses teve foi em descobrir onde os Potter viviam.

Tudo foi tão num passe de mágica que não era difícil de acreditar que aquela amizade entre os dois casais duraria muitos anos.


End file.
